


The Scripture of the Seeking Maiden

by Senji (Larilille)



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Sidereal Exalted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilille/pseuds/Senji
Summary: Inspired by Requiem, with apologies to Jenna Moran.
Kudos: 1





	The Scripture of the Seeking Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Requiem, with apologies to Jenna Moran.

Once, there was a Maiden...  
...who had a problem that needed fixing.  
She couldn't do it herself, and only had peanuts to offer.  
She had to hire a monkey, and the problem remained.  
"To travel is not to arrive", she said.


End file.
